Falling in Love With the Unexpected
by hermionegranger2007
Summary: This is a HG/HP story. If you don't like the relationship pairings, please don't comment about that. The pairings may actually change, but I'm not entirely sure if that's going to happen. But anyways... Read the story to find out what it's about.


**Tell me what you really think about the story so far, and sorry about the first chapter being so short. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please Read and Review! Lots of reviews please! :)**

* * *

Hermione woke with a start and started remembering the dream as vividly as if it had actually happened. She felt the tears glide down her face as she thought of the possibility of the dream coming true. She got out of bed and got dressed, and she decided to go talk to Harry about the awful dream. She ran down the stairs leading to the girls dormitory and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory as quickly as she could. She ran to Harry's bed and jumped on top of him, and she started shaking him very violently to try to wake him up.

"Harry, please wake up!" Hermione screamed, with tears falling down her face.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize who was on top of him, and when he had opened his eyes all the way, he was surprised to see Hermione on top of him crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked with concern in his voice, while wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Hermione took a very long time to answer him because she didn't know exactly how to tell him what she had dreamt about.

"I-I... I had a very vivid dream, and Harry, I think it was real... or maybe it's going to become real," Hermione answered shakily.

"Well, what was your dream about?"

"I-I... I sort of had a dream about..."

"Yes..." Harry said wondering what kind of dream she could have had to make her so upset.

"I sort of had a dream about... Tom Riddle," Hermione said looking scared.

"Why did you dream about Tom Riddle, and what exactly happened in the dream?"

"Um... I'm scared to tell you because you're either going to laugh at me or get really mad."

"Just try me."

"Okay, I had a dream about kissing him and seducing him, and I think..."

"Wait a minute, Hermione," Harry said with a strange look on his face. "How could that possibly happen? The Tom Riddle of that time doesn't exist anymore... and you're dating me. Why did you dream about kissing him?" Harry looked heartbroken.

"Well, I was _trying _to tell you the rest of the dream until you interrupted me."

"Sorry. Go on, then."

"I think the dream was telling me to use a spell to go back in time and change the ways of Tom Riddle. Like, I'm supposed to teach him how to love so he won't become Lord Voldemort."

"How is that even possible?" Harry said looking at Hermione as though she was crazy.

"We could talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure that he wouldn't object to it if we told him exactly what we were planning on doing."

"So... you're planning on telling Dumbledore that you're wanting to go back in time to seduce Tom Riddle?" Harry said smirking at her.

"No." Hermione said flatly. "I'm just going to tell him that I think that Ron, you, and I could change him."

"What if we end up changing something that we don't want to change?" Harry said looking worried.

"Like what?"

"Like, what if we end up not being friends anymore or something even worse happens?"

"We can ask Dumbledore about the risks before we decide to do it."

"Okay. that's a good idea."

Hermione was still straddling Harry without even thinking about it.

Harry took Hermione's face in his hands, and he looked at her very seriously.

"You're not going to have sex with Tom are you?"

"No, of course not. I'll tell him that I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"Okay. You're sure you're not going to?"

"No, I'm not! I will tell you everything that happens between us, though, okay?"

"Okay..." Harry said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about it. You can trust me," Hermione said looking lovingly at Harry.

"I know," Harry said giving Hermione a kiss.

"Let's go find Ron and tell him about the dream."

"Okay."


End file.
